vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minato Namikaze
|-|Minato= |-|Edo Minato= |-|Bijuu Mode= Summary Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) was the Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fourth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. He was famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; "Yellow Flash of the Leaf"). He died during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Nine-Tails into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A | Low 6-B Name: Minato Namikaze Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 24 at the moment of his death Classification: Human, Ninja, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Weapon Mastery (Skilled user of kunai and shuriken), Summoning (Able to summon various toads), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect chakra signatures from great distances, and can further amplify his sensory capabilities with senjutsu), Duplication (Can create and use shadow clones who can use his techniques, relay their knowledge and experiences to him, among other things), Portal Creation (Can create a Space-Time Barrier which can warp away anything it comes in contact with to a marked position), Sealing and Soul Removal (With the Dead Demon Consuming Seal), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Adhesivity | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Absorption (Can absorb natural energy from his surroundings), Limited Petrification (Absorbing excess natural energy directly from him without the ability to properly balance it results in the target being turned to stone) | Regeneration (High-Mid, likely Mid-High scaling from Deidara) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo Tensei Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level+ (A called Minato a rival and the finest shinobi he had ever faced. Anko stated that if Konoha were under a direct attack from Orochimaru, Minato would be the only one able to defeat him) | At least Mountain level+ (His Sage Mode should be comparable to Jiraiya and Naruto) | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling (Comparable to Nine Tails Chakra Mode Naruto) | Small Country level+ (Should be equal to Bijuu Mode Naruto, as he possesses the other half of Kurama's power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to react to A's attacks, dodged hits from Obito) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G (Comparable to Jiraiya) | At least Class G | Class T (Comparable to Bijuu Mode Naruto) Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class+ ''' | At least '''Mountain Class+ (Stronger than Jiraiya) | At least Mountain Class+ (Should be comparable to Naruto) | Small Country Class+ with chakra arms Durability: Likely Mountain level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Sage Mode Jiraiya) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to KCM Naruto) | Country level (Should be equal to Bijuu Mode Naruto, since he has the other half of Kurama's power) Stamina: Very High (He has a considerable chakra in base, higher with Kurama's chakra), nigh unlimited as Edo Minato Range: Unknown | Unknown | Over a kilometer with chakra blasts, at least tens of kilometers with Bijuudama Standard Equipment: Dozens of Hiraishin marked kunai, shuriken, exploding tags Intelligence: Genius (Held in very high regard for his combat prowess and skill, Created the Rasengan jutsu, Extremely clever and efficient in using his space-time jutsu. He was also able to figure out how kamui worked in little time.) Weaknesses: Cannot properly use senjutsu, as it takes too long for him to build up chakra, and he has a severely limited amount of time with it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rasengan:' A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to be within melee range to use it. Minato created this technique. *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Minato is able to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta. **'Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique):' A teleportation technique created by Minato Namikaze. To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. Minato applied the formula in advance to weapons such as special kunai, and can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent (The seal never disappears) or some other surrounding feature. Minato can also use this technique to teleport other objects (warped the Juubi's bijuu bomb without problems), though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required. **'Jikukan Kekkei (Space–Time Barrier):' Using a kunai with a Hiraishin seal, Minato can form a barrier that will teleport away incoming attacks directed at it to another Hiraishin seal at his choosing (basically the same as Hiraishin, only applied to something other than himself). He can divert away attacks as powerful as a Biju Bomb from Kurama. *'Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques):' A type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. **'Shiki Fūjin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal):' A seal which invokes the power of the "death god". Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a seal to appear on it. The death god's arm extends from their chest and grabs the soul of the target, immobilizing them at which time the victim can see the death god as well. At the user's command, the death god then performs the sealing, consuming the souls of the user and the sealed, sentencing them to be locked in combat within its stomach for all eternity. **'Four Symbols Seal:' The sealing formula is carved into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability. **'Contract Seal:' When the user implements this technique on a summoner, it removes any direct control the summoner has over a summoned creature. *'Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique):' A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. *'Chakra Transfer Technique:' Can transfer his chakra to other people, or people close to him. *'Jinchuriki Forms and Abilities:' Due to sealing the Yin half of Kurama into him before he died, Minato has access to the Yin half of Kurama's power. Thus his speed, strength, and durability increase to incredible levels. **'Kyubi Chakra Mode:' The first form Minato displayed. It seems to be a mix between Naruto's humanoid Biju Mode and his Kyubi Chakra Mode, and thus enables him to fully transform into Kurama. **'Biju Mode:' After Naruto managed to convince Yin Kurama to make his presence known, Kurama granted Minato the ability to fully transform into a darker shaded version of Naruto's full Biju Form. In this form, he can use gigantic Rasengans and can even do the Bijudama alongside Naruto. ***'Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball):' A ratio of black and white chakra at a factor of 8:2. When stabilized, the Bijudama can be launched as a ball of chakra with explosive force. minato Blazing - Narucole.jpg|Minato Blazing - Narucole *'Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode):' The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. Key: Base | Sage Mode | Kyuubi Chakra Mode | Bijuu Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) Gin's Profile (Speed Equalized, Minato began in Sage Mode and Gin began in Base) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Space Users Category:Married Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Ninjas Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Husbands Category:Blade Users